Love For An Assassin
by Ithildaeforever
Summary: [Kili Fanfiction] Come to hear a love story. When the dwarves of Erebor are captured in Mirkwood, Ithildae is there. She brings them to her King. But when they escape, she is tasked with finding them and bringing them back. Travel with her as she meets one special dwarf that changes her life forever. Ithildae has never known love, but when she meets Kili, everything changes.
1. Intro

This story takes place during The Hobbit, and is about an elf that lives in Mirkwood. Her name is Ithildae. When she was very young, her parents passed away in a battle. Because of this, she was taken in by an adviser of King Thranduil, Darien. As she grew up, she was trained to be a fierce warrior. Now, she serves the King as his assassin.

Come to Middle-Earth where you will hear a love story. When the dwarves of Erebor are captured in Mirkwood, Ithildae is there. She brings them to her King. But when they escape, she is tasked with finding them and bringing them back.

Find out what happens in Love For an Assassin.

Note* I do not own or take credit for any characters, story lines, or plots that belong to J. R. R. Tolkien.

Ithildae is an elf that has dark brown hair. She is almost two thousand years old, and has lived in Mirkwood for pretty much her entire life. When she was very young, both her parents passed away in a battle. She was taken in by an adviser of King Thranduil, Darien. She wears a dark green tunic and her choice of weapons includes: two medium length daggers, and a bow.

She is very spirited and has quite a temper. Anything she cares about or thinks is worthy, she defends. Some of her skills include: keen eyesight, very smart, deadly fighter, and spirited.

Several of her weaknesses are: she has a large, easily provoked temper, and can be very rash at certain times.

As she grew up, she was trained as a warrior for the King. Now, as an adult, she serves Thranduil as an assassin.


	2. Chapter 1

I hurried to the throne room as I strapped my bow to my back. It was early in the morning when the king had requested my presence. What could he need at this time of day? It seemed strange to be summoned after almost two weeks vacation. Apparently, King Thranduil had not needed me to kill anyone for quite some time. As an assassin for the king, I was on call twenty-four seven.

Finally, I rushed into the throne room and bowed stiffly. "Good! You are here. Ithildae, I have just recieved word that more spiders have entered Mirkwood." The king stood up. "Go now with Tauriel and my son to rid our lands of these foul creatures!"

"Yes, my lord." My feet padded silently down the steps as I grumbled, "I really do not want to go kill some stupid spiders! I would much rather just continue my vacation but no! Oh mighty king had to go and ask me to kill them! Me! Out of all the elves in Mirkwood I was chosen!" I huffed as my feet crossed the threshold to the entrance of the palace. Tauriel and Legolas were there as I jogged up to them.

Upon seeing me, the prince turned around, "Let's go." Tauriel and I quickly followed behind and matched his pace as the other elves coming along followed behind us.

As we neared the spider nests, loud shouts began to echo through the dense wood. "What is that?" Tauriel asked.

"I have no idea," I huffed between breathes, "but is does not sound like a spider."

When we entered the area where all the chaos was happening, a strange scene appeared before us. Not only were there spiders throughout the clearing, but there were also dwarves! Dirty, angry, and short dwarves. They were fighting with the spiders while still covered in what appeared to be webs. Strangely, there were quite a lot of dwarves. One of the dwarves was fighting the spiders bravely and seemed to have an air of power about him. He tried to command and calm several of the dwarves in vain as they fought for their lives. Still, they had not seen us as we waited for Prince Legolas' signal.

Finally, he waved him arm and we jumped into the clearing. The chaos magnified around us as the elves joined the fight. I charged with my sword drawn and began fighting the spiders. As I fought one after one, my strength never faltered and finally, all the enemies were dead.

Instantly, the elves surrounded the dwarves with their bows loaded and aimed. The dwarves growled and then dropped their weapons. Obviously realizing that we had beat them. Carefully, I helped several of the elves bind our prisoners' hands and started leading them back to see the king.

As we were walking, I observed the dwarves. Several of them had quite strange beards and facial hair. It disgusted me. Most of the hair was dirty and did not look like it had been brushed in a long time. All of them were repulsing except for one. He seemed younger then most of the company and had almost no facial hair. His rugged yet relaxed complexion complemented his black hair. He seemed just as angry as the rest yet there was also a lightheartedness about him. Truthfully, he was handsome. _Wait! Ithildae, what are you saying? He's a dwarf! A dwarf! And you are an elf! Besides, he is a prisoner. You are an assassin. Stop these foolish thoughts._

The doors opened as we neared and silently walked into and through the majestic halls. While we were walking, I noticed my uncle Darion in the shadows. I smiled quickly and looked away. When we arrived at the dungeon, the elves swiftly pushed the dwarves into different cells.

As we were walking away, Prince Legolas walked up beside me, "Ithildae, I want you to stay and guard them." He walked away without waiting for an answer. Once again, I huffed in frustration. _I am an assassin! Not a mere guard!_ Accepting my fate, I slid down the cold stone wall and relaxed.

The dwarves began banging on the doors and shouting. I smirked and looked down. _they are incredibly foolish! No one can escape from these dungeons unless the king permits it._

After a while, I rise and pace the floor in front of several of the cells. "Getting tired of watching us?" A sarcaastice voice asked me.

My eyes searched the pale lit hallway. At last, they rested on the owner of the voice. The handsome dark haired dwarf. He was at the edge of his cell with his arms sticking out. "Huh? Oh...well yes. It is very boring to have to just sit here and do nothing."

"Well then you could let us go." He grinned. "Then, you wouldn't have to watch us anymore."

I rested my chin on my hand, "Hmm...let me think about that. No." I turned around and walked away. _How foolish do these dwarves think I am?_ _Well, this was going to be a long night._

Hey guys! Here is the second chapter! I hope you liked it! Just so you know, the picture is of Ithildae. Also this chapter was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it! Lately, I have been practicing my writing more and trying to write better. If you liked it at ALL, then please vote, comment, or follow!

Ithildaeforever


	3. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when I was leaning against the smooth, cool stone wall opposite the cells, resting. I observed the dwarves while smiling slightly. It was quite interesting to hear them bang over and over on the impenetrable doors.

Finally, I think they began to realize that they weren't going anywhere soon and after a couple of hours, the banging had completely stopped. They started talking amongst themselves in hushed tones. I started to listen until Prince Legolas walked around the corner and headed straight towards me.

"Ithildae!" he greeted me.

I bowed respectfully, "My lord."

"My father wants to speak to the leader of this company." He gestured to the cells. "Please bring him to the throne room immediately."

"Yes, my prince." I answered as he turned back around and left. _Now, to figure out which one of these lump-heads were in charge._ I decided to try for a more commanding presence instead of being friendly.

Hoping my new tactic would achieve my goals, I walked near the cells. "Who is in charge of your company?" I called.

Silence. No one answered.

"Who leads your men?" I demanded again. The cells stayed silent as I began pacing the walkway alongside the doors. A peaceful sound emitted from my boots making contact with the floor.

After waiting a moment, my eyes landed on the younger dwarf that was very rude earlier. He ignored my gaze as I crept closer to his door.

Swiftly, and without a moments hesitation, I unlocked the door to his cell. Walking in, he barely had time to look up before I pulled him out and slammed the door closed. His partners raced to the door a second too late. They shouted and glared menacingly while alerting the rest of their company.

I pulled a knife from my belt and held it to his neck. "If no one will answer me, then this one will suffer!" I shouted.

"You won't hurt him! The elves are too kind!" one of the dwarves answered.

"Oh, you think so? Well I am not one of them! I may live here, but I am nothing like king Thranduil's men! And I will not hesitate to kill him." Just as I uttered those words, I strange thought came to mind. This dwarf had the scent of rough pinewood. It was pleasant, but not overwhelming. Strangely, it began to soothe and calm me. _Stop it, Ithildae! What are you thinking? You are holding a knife to his neck!_

When I turned my attention back to the prisoners, I noticed something changed in their eyes. It revealed a flash of an emotion. Fear. Grinning on the inside, but keeping my cool demeanor for the dwarves, I decided to convince them even further that I was serious.

Suddenly, I removed the knife from the brown haired dwarf and sent it straight into his foot. He cried out and fell down as I released my grip on him. There was no way that he could run now.

Several cries echoed from the dwarves that could see what was going on. "Kili!" That single word was the only thing I heard.

"So, his name is Kili? Interesting. Now, who is the leader of this band of lump-heads?" I smiled darkly. Several grumbles came back as an answer in return to being called lump-heads.

Beginning to tire of this game, I leaned down to the injured dwarf, Kili, and placed the knife back against his neck. He was sweating profusely and I could tell that he was determined to hold it together. I almost pitied him. Almost.

"Say goodbye." I told him.

Just as my arm started moving to slice his neck, I single, powerful cry stopped me. "No! Stop! I am the leader of this company. It is I that you want. Leave him alone."

Satisfied that the dwarf spoke honestly, I hauled Kili up and tossed him back into his cell. The other dwarves that were in there began tending to him.

"Come forward, whoever you are!" I shouted to the dwarf that had stayed my hand. A figure appeared in one of the higher cells. Right then, I knew he was in charge. Everything about him screamed leader. His clothes and the apparent determination to face up to whatever he needed to. Although many times these qualities are impressive, I just snarled. He was a coward who had barely been brave enough to save Kili from me. Only when I was about to kill Kili, did this leader step forward.

"Who are you?" I questioned as I started walking up to his cell.

"My name is Thorin Oakenshield." I hesitated. _Thorin Oakenshield? The same Thorin Oakenshield that was the grandson to the late Thror, king under the mountain?_ I pushed my thoughts back into my head to later examine. My king requested the leader and I did not want to keep him waiting.

Fumbling slightly,, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. Thorin stepped out and I relocked the door. Not taking any chances, I unsheathed my sword and carefully nudged him to get moving. As I passed the rest of the dwarves, I received many glares. None that were friendly.

When the dwarf started slightly slowing down, my sword made contact once again with his back. "Keep moving, scum." I did not try to hide my distain for him as we silently walked along the corridors. What I observed from this dwarf confirmed several things. One, he was prideful. Two, he was a born leader. And three, he was a coward.

At last, we arrived at the throne room. Legolas was already there waiting impatiently. "Ithildae, what took you so long? My father does not like waiting." He worriedly glanced at the dwarf.

"I'm sorry, my prince. They were not cooperating. None of them would tell me who the leader was until I gave them a nudge." Thorin snorted angrily while avoiding eye contact when I explained.

"That's fine. Just hand him over." I did as Legolas commanded and quickly took my bow before leaving.

The walk back to the dungeons was uneventful, as usual. I did not have many friends in Mirkwood. Well, I actually did not have any. Except for Tauriel. She was the only one that was kind to me when I was brought here. Because I am half human and half elf, no one wanted to befriend me. Or so it seemed.

I sighed and finished my walk back to the prison swiftly. When I entered, I heard voices. As I came closer, I realized that one belonged to Tauriel. And the other, to the dwarf I had stabbed!

Without hesitation, I entered and turned the corner to where the dwarves, and apparently Tauriel were. Pretending to be surprised so she would not know that I had been slightly listening, I came to her and stopped. "What is going on?" I questioned.

She snapped her head up to me, looking mildly startled. "What...oh. Nothing." She vaguely nodded her head to Kili and turned to me. "Ithildae, I was just posted to be on guard duty until you finished your task." Without any more explanation, she walked around me and left.

When she was gone, I looked in the prison at Kili. He was sitting on the ground against the door. He leg was spread out towards the back wall of the cell. His friends had taken off his boot and were trying to bandage his wound. _Serves him right. That wouldn't have happened if the leader had just told me who he was._

Kili glared at me for a moment before looking away. Before turning away, I glanced at his wound. I had stabbed him between the bones. It was truthfully just a flesh wound. He would be fine.

As I walked away, I realized a quiet sigh had escaped my lips. _What was going on? If I cared for this dwarf then why had I stabbed him? Ugh! Why does life have to be so complicated?_

 **Greetings, mellon nins! How are my friends? I am so sorry it has been a while since I have updated! It has been an extremely crazy week for me! I almost didn't even write this chapter because I was so busy! Anyways, please vote, comment, and follow if you enjoyed it!**

 **Ithildaeforever**

 **P.S. I hope you enjoyed getting to know Ithildae more! :) Also, that name is not originally mine. A very talented writer created it from elvish words and it means moon shadow. If you guys have time, you should check out her story on! It is called The Shadow of the Moon and her name is Orquwen.**


End file.
